You Make Me Smile
by iamhermionemalfoy
Summary: It's a week before Fuuko's birthday and Tokiya's assigned the most suspicious job of all. How can he do his task without arousing the birthday girl's suspicion? A rather fluffy ToFuu story for you guys.
1. Chapter 1

You Make Me Smile

By astrogirl23

A/n: I do not own FoR or any of its characters. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Rock, Paper, Monkeys

* * *

_Yo, Mikagami!_

_Come up to the rooftop after class. I'll give out your home phone number to your panting batch of admirers if you don't._

_-Recca_

If Mikagami Tokiya was annoyed with what he just read, it certainly did not show in his impassive face. With a low grunt he slammed his locker door shut and threw the crumpled note to the nearest bin.

"Mikagami-sama! Are your classes over? Let me walk you home!"

"Mikagami-sempai, would you like to have some latte with me at the café?"

"Mikagami-sama, let me carry your bag!"

Ignoring the senseless ramblings of his female fans, he stomped his way to the rooftop, where he would be meeting monkey-boy for whatever godforsaken idiotic thing he wanted.

"Oi, Mikagami, here!" Recca Hanabishi hollered from the far side of the rooftop as he stepped outside the school building, accompanied by Yanagi and Domon.

Rolling his eyes at Recca's lack of finesse, he strode over to them, nodding in greeting at Yanagi and a giving a brief, uninterested glance at the ape-man Domon.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly, brushing back strands of his silvery hair.

To his surprise, it was Yanagi who answered his question. "It's Fuuko-chan's birthday next week, Mikagami-sempai," she stated with a huge smile. "We should prepare a surprise party for her!"

"Monkey-girl?" Tokiya clarified, more used to calling her with his special nickname for her rather than her real name.

"Hey! You watch who you're calling monkey, Mikagami!" Domon protested with a glare.

"I'm actually doing you a favour; at least you're in closer species level with her now, gorilla,"

"Why you—"

"Okay, so I'll be in charge of the food!" Yanagi cut in between them in a panicky voice. "Recca-kun volunteered to set up the fireworks, so what do you and Mikagami-sempai want to do?" she turned to Domon pleadingly as she said this, since he looked ready to pummel Tokiya with his ham-sized fist.

"I'll take her to the secret location!" Domon said enthusiastically, at the same time Tokiya blurted out, "I wanna go home,"

Yanagi looked affronted at this; with an unusual display of temper, she said, "Mikagami-sempai! Don't you care for Fuuko-chan at all? After all she's done for us, all we're asking is for your cooperation to help us surprise her on her birthday, and you won't even give it!"

It took Tokiya a minute to digest Yanagi's words. Despite what they all thought, he wasn't as callous as he seemed. He would rather pole-dance in a thong than admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot for the tomboyish monkey, whom he had noticed, had kept a valiant effort in keeping the former Hokage team together since the war was over.

At first he had been a little confused with why she had been giving so much effort in keeping all of them close when the battle had already been over, and they no longer had a need for each other's company. Then as the days passed by, he realized that friendship did have its importance; he no longer sulked as badly as he used to, and he was opening up a little, at least to them.

He owed it all to the purple-haired monkey, who always forced, dragged and beat him into coming along with them for little get-togethers, which he grudgingly admitted he enjoyed.

"Tell me what else needs to be done," he finally said.

Recca pretended to heave a huge sigh of relief. "Whew! I thought you had died there thinking about helping us with Fuuko's party," he laughed stupidly at his own joke.

"Well, we still haven't got a group present for her…" Yanagi began, her smile and composure returning to normal. "Could you do the shopping for us, Mikagami-sempai?"

Urgh. Next to idiots and traitors, Tokiya hated shopping.

"Why don't I be in charge of bringing Fuuko to the location, and let Domon do the shopping?" he suggested, and Domon waved an angry fist at him.

"Fuuko-chan will think it weird if you were the one to come with her to the location, since you don't really go out together that much…" Yanagi pondered. "Unless you start getting close to her today…"

"No way in hell am I gonna let that happen! Fuuko-chan is mine, you hear me? MINE!" Domon shouted in rage, spraying spit all over them as he continued to rant in rage.

"Who says I'm stealing her away from you?" Tokiya scoffed. "I just don't want to do the shopping. Oddly, I'd prefer some bruises from monkey-girl than battling my way in groceries and malls,"

Yanagi sighed, knowing that no one between the two would be willing to give way to the other.

"I know!" Recca said, snapping his fingers. "Go have a tournament of rock, paper, scissors, and whoever wins gets to take Fuuko to the location while the loser does the shopping!"

"Brilliant," Tokiya grumbled, wondering why he chose to be friends with these idiots. "I'll play for only one point. If I win, Domon will do the shopping,"

"Are you sure? One point only?" Domon asked in disbelief. "You better say your prayers then, Mikagami,"

"Yeah, I won't forget to thank the almighty for kicking your butt," Tokiya muttered.

"Alright, Mikagami, are you ready to battle the expert?" Domon asked with a smirk. "You know how to play?"

Tokiya shot him an icy glare. "I'm sure that's the only thing you can brag about being good at, but I assure you, I know the basics to get through this,"

"Alright then—rock, paper, scissors!"

Domon groaned aloud as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

His rock had been defeated by Tokiya's puny paper.

"I thought you were an expert?" Tokiya said with a derisive snort. Turning to Yanagi, he asked, "Where am I supposed to take her anyway?"

"Oh, Recca-kun and I decided to hold the party in the beach, since Fuuko-chan loves to swim," Yanagi answered cheerfully.

"How the hell am I going to take her there without arousing any suspicion?" Tokiya wondered aloud.

"You think of something, Hime and I still got plans to do," Recca said, wrapping an arm around the blushing Yanagi. "See ya!"

Mikagami watched as the couple exited from the rooftop, chatting energetically about their after-school plans.

"I can take Fuuko to the beach without her questioning me," Domon said helpfully. "We can still exchange tasks, Mikagami!"

Tokiya gave him a satisfied smirk. "No thanks. Hanging out with monkey-girl seems more appealing," he said before turning to leave.

More appealing indeed.

* * *

"Miss Kirisawa, if you fail another test in my subject, I assure you, you would be spending the spring break differentiating sines and cosines of isosceles triangles," Fuyama-sensei said in a warning voice, his glasses and bald spot glinting under the sunlight rather malevolently, and for a second, Fuuko felt rather uneasy.

Well, damn it all if she'd spend the break in school while Recca and the others enjoy themselves hanging out somewhere! She hated being left out from all the fun. She hated trig the most though, like a kid hated broccoli and spinach.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Miss Kirisawa?" Fuyama-sensei practically growled, and Fuuko tried to focus on what he was saying.

"Trigonometry is a subject that shouldn't be taken lightly, it would be a great asset if you would…"

Again her teacher's droning voice were blocked out by Fuuko's ears as she began to strategize a way to pass Fuyama-sensei's next quiz, which was two days away.

Obviously, Recca and Domon would be of no use to her, as they were just as clueless as her in the subject. They barely passed their tests though, and Fuuko had a nagging suspicion that they were cheating.

Yanagi seemed to be a better option, but she was currently busy with being part of the Student Council and playing Recca's girlfriend that Fuuko didn't have the nerve to ask her.

Which leaves… before Fuuko could finish her train of thought, Fuyama-sensei distracted her by waving an angry fist in front of her face. She blinked, gave a dazzling smile which temporarily diverted the teacher's attention and said, "Yeah, yeah, I understand you completely sensei. I promise I'll pass the next quiz with flying colours!"

Before the teacher could do as much as bat an eyelash, Fuuko had disappeared from the faculty room.

* * *

"Mi-chan! Oy, Mi-chan, wait up!"

Fuuko jogged as fast as she could to catch up with Tokiya's retreating figure, and to her relief and slight surprise, he actually stopped to wait for her.

"What's up, monkey?" he asked, watching her with his impassive blue eyes as she halted by his side, panting from the effort of running.

"I… I… I need your help," Fuuko managed to say in between breaths. "Got this… this… this trig test on Friday…"

She gave a loud gasp when she felt his hand pat her gently on the back. Now that was a surprise. Tokiya never laid a finger on her unless absolutely necessary. Necessary meaning she was dying or he was retaliating for her beatings.

"Slow down monkey, breathe first," he said, and she complied, still all too aware that his hand was still rubbing her back. The sensation was causing a hot feeling to spread all over her body, and she silently cursed when she felt the traitorous heat seep to her cheeks.

"I'm fine now," she mumbled after a few more seconds, and she felt oddly disappointed when his hand left her back. "Anyway, as I was saying, I need your help, I got this quiz on Friday and I need you to tutor me,"

Fuuko had said all that in a haste, as she knew he would decline, as usual. Why would he bother, right? It's not as if she—

"Alright," Tokiya answered, surprising her once more. Really, he was acting so weird today. Fuuko wondered vaguely if he was engaging in illegal drugs, or was replaced by a kind, gentlemanly clone.

"Really?" she squealed nonetheless. "Thanks a bunch! Can you come over to my house this afternoon then?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, monkey," he replied. "Though I'm already thinking that my efforts would only go to waste, since no one of your species has yet proved to be smart enough to learn trig,"

Okay, so that was more like the Tokiya she knew and lo—knew. Knew.

"Take that back, you fag!" she hollered, reaching over to yank a great amount of hair from his ponytail.

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair, you ugly monkey!"

This was what she really preferred—the ordinary. The unusual usually tended to make her nervous.

* * *

A/n: So tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

You Make Me Smile

By astrogirl23

A/n: I do not own FoR or any of its characters. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: An Ode to Ramen and Women

* * *

Tokiya Mikagami had never really been a person of religion, he would admit that, but that afternoon, as he bent over the answer sheet Fuuko was asking him to check for the umpteenth time, he was sincerely praying that an abundance in patience may be showered upon him by Kami.

Fuuko Kirisawa was absolutely terrible at math, he had concluded. It seemed that no matter how many techniques and shortcuts and basics he taught her, it would take a miracle to make her pass her trig class.

"Ahh, this is hopeless, Mi-chan!" she groaned, burying her face on the crook of her arm, tendrils of her now shoulder-length hair threatening to escape from her loose ponytail. Her uniform was rumpled, and damn if it wasn't her stomach growling from hunger. "Bakabakabakabakabakabaka…" her muffled voice barely escaped Mikagami's sharp ears.

"Why don't we eat first?" he offered, and Fuuko's head bounced back from her arms. She gave him a tired but grateful smile, and to his bewilderment, something in his chest thumped, and his breathing quickened.

It was the first time he had the chance to check out her appearance with more accuracy—it seemed like it had escaped his notice how big, round and limpid her cerulean eyes were—or how adorably her small, straight nose would crinkle when something did not jive with her opinion, and the way she pursed her soft-looking lips while trying to decipher the answer to the complicated math problems they were answering had captured his hard-to-earn attention as well.

Yes, he grudgingly admitted, Fuuko Kirisawa was beautiful. At least, until she opens her mouth and shouts obscenities no proper woman should be saying, or when she does something stupid like eating his lunch or challenging boys to a fight—she was annoyingly adorable then.

"Hello? Mi-chan? Still there?" he blinked, and blinked several more times when he realized that Fuuko's face was only about an inch away from his, looking mischievously and inquisitively at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Kirisawa?" he asked, noting the sudden high color on her cheeks as his warm breath fanned her face.

"I was checking if the little alien controlling your mind and actions lately had already left his station, since you have been sitting there so still, staring at me like some creepy statue," she said defensively, huffing and moving her face away from his.

"Been watching MIB again, huh?" Tokiya muttered sarcastically, standing up. "Come on, Kirisawa, let's get something to eat first. I can't tutor with the same patience on an empty stomach,"

"Oh yeah, mom's left us some ramen here…" Fuuko then disappeared to the kitchen, and Tokiya followed her.

"I hate ramen."

Fuuko's head swivelled to his direction, eyebrows raised. "And why is that?" she asked.

"Too rough and low-class for my taste," he answered with a shrug.

"Oh." Tokiya was totally perplexed when he saw a flash of hurt in the monkey-girl's eyes. And all the more, where was the senseless rambling she usually gave when he defies her?

He watched as she prepared the meal, feeling an odd sort of contentment at the situation—he could just imagine this everyday, coming home and watching her prepare dinner for him.

Tokiya stopped cold at his sudden train of thoughts, realizing that the situation he had been imagining was either that of a married couple, or a master and his personal maid. Both seemed appealing to him, he realized with a smirk.

Fuuko then appeared back to the dining room, sitting across from him with a large bowl of ramen which looked suspiciously good for a single person only.

"Hey, you selfish monkey, why did you only prepare food for yourself?" he asked in outrage as she lifted the chopsticks twirled with noodles to her mouth.

"I though you said you didn't want me—I mean—this food," she said, turning red at the minor slip up that Tokiya didn't miss. "You said it was too rough and low-class for you, so I think you better go out and buy your own food if you're hungry,"

So Fuuko thought he was comparing her to ramen now, Tokiya mused in entertainment as he watched her attack her food enthusiastically, a blush still staining her cheeks. That explained the hurt expression, he thought.

Still unable to suppress his lazy grin, he stood up and sat beside her with a heavy plop. Fuuko turned to glare at him, and before she could register what he was doing, he had grabbed the chopsticks from her hand and ate the rest of the ramen, noting that it did not taste half as bad as he had predicted it to be.

"M—Mi-chan!" she still looked as though she couldn't believe that he had ate half of her ramen. Then, after a second or two, she was whacking him on the head, yelling, "Baka! You should have told me you wanted some too so I would have prepared a separate bowl for you!"

Tokiya caught her wrists, trying to stop her blows. "I helped you eat your share because I noticed your midriff growing plumper since last week," he said with a straight face, and Fuuko's fist came flying to the side of his face.

"You're such a pervert, for noticing such things!" Fuuko said, tracing the contours of her waist and abdomen to check if there were indeed unsightly bulges. Then, to Tokiya's absolute shock, she pulled his hands and placed them on her flat abdomen, forcing him to feel for any plumpness he had been accusing her of having.

"See, not an ounce of fat there, Mikagami!" she said triumphantly, not seeming to notice how stiff he had suddenly become.

He felt his breath hitch at the warmth of her skin from beneath the thin fabric of her uniform, and before he could do something he knew he might come to regret later, he brushed her away and stood.

"Enough of this nonsense, monkey. Let's get back to work," he said coolly, and without waiting for her, he went back to the study as he tried to calm the hot rush of blood to areas he wouldn't believe to be capable of such aggressiveness.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikagami-sempai!"

"Mikagami-sempai, are you alright?"

"Yeah, he looks pale—do you want me to carry your books for you, sempai?"

"Let me walk you to class, sempai—"

"No, you idiot, Mikagami-sempai's classroom is closer to mine—"

"Mikagami-sempai, let me bring you to the clinic—"

"Oy, you stupid flock of girls, leave him alone!"

For the first time that morning, Tokiya finally broke his impassive façade upon hearing Fuuko's commanding voice over the stupid twitters of the girls surrounding him.

"That's right, shoo! Oh, and you too—you wouldn't want a date with my fists, do you?" Fuuko snarled, and the last of his fans finally left, shooting her dirty looks as they did so.

"Damn, is that what you have to deal with every morning?" she muttered grumpily. " 'Let me carry your books, sempai,' " she imitated with a girly singsong voice that tickled the corners of Tokiya's mouth into a small smile. "What do they think of you, some bloody invalid? Their attitude is really embarrassing the rest of the female race!"

"What do you care anyway, monkey? You belong in the primate race after all," he said snidely, prepared for the smack she gave on his arm.

"Wait, they're right, you do look pale, Mi-chan," she observed. "I'm sorry I made you stay up so late last night to tutor me,"

Tokiya gave her an awkward pat on the head, trying to make his feelings seem more on the platonic side. "For all the efforts I did last night, you should not be disappointing me with a failing score," he said gruffly, and she grinned toothily up at him.

"Never fear, Mi-chan! I'm sure I'll be able to ace the test this time,"

"Be sure that you do, monkey."

* * *

That afternoon, just as Tokiya was about to head home, he spotted a familiar purple head by the school gate, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Monkey," he called as he stood before her, surprised at the gentleness of his voice. It was obvious that the monkey girl's ego had been crushed to a pulp by that stupid trig professor. He could easily deal with an angry monkey, but one that was sad and disappointed made him question his abilities. "Was the test hard? Don't worry, we'll study more this weekend, so on Monday you'll—"

The next thing he knew, Fuuko's arms had wrapped around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug. "I got a perfect score! Thank you so much, Mi-chan!" she squealed at his ear, squeezing him tighter, if that was possible. "Oh, you are the best, Mi-chan, I could just—" seeming to catch herself, she quickly disentangled herself from Tokiya and extended her hand rather shyly. "I mean—I could just shake your hand in gratitude," she murmured, blushing profusely when Tokiya took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I wonder what kind of give-away quiz they gave you," he remarked. "I'd have already believed it a miracle if you got a point higher than the passing score, but getting it all correct? The teacher must have given you the elementary set,"

Fuuko stuck out her tongue at him, and bragged, "Fuyuma-sensei said that all I needed was proper guidance and some inspiration in my studies, and I'd be on the honor roll,"

Tokiya snorted at that, but chose not to reply. He was also trying to avoid looking at the little monkey's happy blue eyes, which swam with warmth and affection as they gazed at his own confused ones. Weird, but only she had this strange effect of undoing him, of breaking down his defenses with a single smile and a simple touch.

That was one of the reasons he chose to avoid her company before, next to her being annoying and awfully noisy when all he wanted was some peace and quiet. He did not want to grow to attached to her impish smiles, her silky violet hair, her loud laugh and animated expressions, for if he did, he was not sure if he would be able to forget or let go.

Could it be….?

Oh no.

Hell no.

* * *

A/n: Opinions? Suggestions? Cookies? By all means. :)


End file.
